Wireless local area network (WLAN) radios, such as IEEE 802.11 compliant radios, and Bluetooth (BT) radios are available in many platforms. WLAN and BT operate on the same frequency band (2.4-2.5 GHz). There are many usage models that require the co-existence of WLAN and BT signals. For instance, there is a usage model of watching television or video over the Internet using WLAN while using the BT headset for the stereo audio. It is desirable to manage the WLAN throughput while facing interference from BT transmissions.